This study is to determine if the time of day that chemotherapy drugs are administered improves the effectiveness or decreases the side effects of the chemotherapy treatments. There is evidence from previous studies, both in animals and in humans, that for this combination of two chemotherapy drugs (doxorubicin and cisplatin), the time of day that the chemotherapy drugs are given may be important. This study is being performed to try to prove whether this observation is true.